Typical navigational devices installed in cars today are global positioning system (GPS) devices with an accuracy ranging from 2-3 meters to 10-15 meters. Because of low GPS positioning accuracy, such GPS navigational devices are not used for roadway safety applications. These GPS devices are typically used for navigational purposes, providing directions to navigate cars from a current location to a user predefined destination.
The various devices installed in cars today, including radar sensors, video cameras, GPS devices, and odometers, typically process information independently. With independent processing, information may not be combined optimally in a central processor either installed inside a host vehicle (moving vehicle) or in a cloud-server to determine absolute position and orientation (pitch, yaw and roll) of a host vehicle (moving vehicle) and its relative position and orientation (pitch, yaw and roll) relative to other cars (vehicles).
GPS navigation devices having relatively low accuracy are not generally integrated with other sensors, such as odometers, Inertial Navigation (Measurement) Units (IMUs), video cameras for safety applications, relative-positioning devices (e.g., radars), Vehicle-To(2)-Vehicle (V2V), and Vehicle-To(2)-Infrastructure(V2I) communications. Lack of positioning accuracy, absence of orientation information, and lack of integration with other sensors, such as those mentioned above, limit the use of GPS navigation devices for safety applications aiming to reduce and/or to eliminate accidents by issuing warnings to drivers or directly interfacing with controls of a host vehicle to prevent accidents.